


Failsafe

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are each other's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failsafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/gifts).



> MGM owns all things Stargate.

John jerked awake, feeling his arms tied behind him. He glanced around, glaring at his surroundings. “What do you want?”

“A knife so I could get out of this,” Cam told him.

“Cam?” John asked, turning his head around trying to see him.

“I’m here. Who got us?” Cam asked.

“Don’t know,” John told him. “They’re Earth-based whoever they are.”

“The Trust maybe? They’ve regrouped lately, become more of a threat,” Cam told him. “This might be my fault. I’ve been working with the NID and Barrett hasn’t returned my calls.”

John shrugged, flexing his arms to try to loosen the ropes. “Don’t feel bad, Cam. You were just doing your job. Let’s hope he’s still ok.”

The door opened and a blonde woman entered the room.

“Athena.”

“Colonel Mitchell. I’m pleased you remember me,” Athena told him. “But then, how could you forget?”

“Exactly. Especially since I’m going to end your little operation.”

Athena smirked. “That’s what you think. But I think you’ll find that you are very wrong, Colonel Mitchell.”

John rolled his eyes as Athena approached. She grabbed John by the chin. “You’re what I really came for. You and your genetics.”

“My genetics?” John asked, acting dumb.

“You’re very cute. But don’t act stupid,” Athena told him. “I want you to use your gene for me.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” John said with a scoff.

“I would just use one of my children to control you, but I find that the Ancient Technology tends to react badly with a symbiote.”

“That and your children were mostly wiped out,” Cam said smugly.

Athena’s eyes flashed as she glared at Cam. “Yes, your poison did kill my children. Congratulations.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“But we killed Barrett in return. I’d show you the body but we had to dispose of the remains.”

Cam growled and he tried to jump from his chair as Athena lashed out, backhanding him and knocking the chair into the floor.

“Stay put, dog. I’m talking with John.”

“Don’t. Don’t you touch him again!” John told her.

“Then do as I command,” Athena told him.

“Forget it, Sheppard! Don’t you dare!” Cam yelled.

John looked up at her. “I won’t.”

Athena frowned. “Very well. I have other means of guaranteeing your cooperation,” she said as she pulled out a syringe and walked over to Cam. Athena lifted him up and injected it into his neck. Cam hissed and then went limp as the injection kicked in. Athena dropped him with a smirk.

“He’s now just a blank slate, John. Shall I fill him with something demeaning and cruel?”

“Stop this now, you bitch.”

“No,” Athena told him as she leaned down and whispered into Cam’s ear, untying him.

John watched as Cam went blank from any and all emotion. It sent chills up and down his spine to see Cam emotionless. Cam then stripped naked.

“Shall I have him go beg to get fucked?”

John looked at her, completely horrified. He couldn’t put Cam through that! John didn’t know what he could possibly do. “No,” John said, his voice cracking. “Please.”

Athena smiled, looking at him in satisfaction.

FIN


End file.
